cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Cookie/OvenBreak
Rose Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on February 12, 2020, alongside her Pet, Carmine Rose. She performs a tango to earn points. Story Captivating and spirited music! A breathtaking scent of roses in the air! All the world's a stage for the natural dancer, Rose Cookie. With a signature, passionate grace and a rose petal dress flowing with each motion, it's hard not to see why this Cookie is invited to perform far and wide. While walking across the town square, she will sometimes suddenly embrace a Cookie by the hip. No need for panic, as inspiration has struck her with the spirit of dance. They say if you let go and allow the dance to proceed, your mood is lifted beyond the heavens. Gazing into her eyes will make any Cookie fall in love, but Rose Cookie's free spirit urges her to be guided by dance, and dance alone. After all, roses are truly beautiful because they grow in any which way, are they not? Rose Cookie has been invited to a grand and elegant flower garden to perform her signature tango. Even the flowers atop the tables are captivated by her stunning performance. Despite hiding behind a veil, everyone knows whose tango they breathtakingly watched. Skill Performs on a stage at given intervals. While on stage, the Jump and Slide buttons are changed into a Rose Cookie button and a Partner button, respectively. Upon meeting the Partner, the Rose Tango begins and rhythm of the song will appear in the middle of the screen. Tap on the needed Rose Cookie or Partner buttons while staying in rhythm to earn Rose Tango Points. After dancing with several Partners, the tango's finale signals the end of the Skill. Level Up for more Rose Tango Points. Magic Candy Rose Jellies are tossed onto the stage with the tango's finale. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned for Rose Jellies. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Tango is not a dance. It is liberation. General * Memorizing steps? No, that is not tango. * If I choose you, it matters not what you did. * You...Dance with me, now. * I did not learn dancing, I merely embraced it. * The stage is wherever I decide to dance. * Tango is not a dance. It is love. * My heart belongs to none other than the tango. * Shall we dance? * I would remember you if we danced together... * There is no correct way to dance. Let it flow! Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * Tap * Only golden confetti makes a true festival. * I only remember those who have watched me dance. * Do not attempt to sway me with petty gifts. * Fallen in love with my tango? How pleasing. * Dancing is free of time and space. * Have you come to watch my tango? * I do not dance for others, I dance only for myself. * If you like something, never hesitate. Gift * This reminds me of grand festivals. (Given Crimson Sugar Crystal) * Oh! It seems it will bloom tomorrow. (Given Morning Dew Rosebud) * Instead of gifts, how about a dance? (Neutral) Spring Abloom General * Tired * Relationship Chart * White Choco Cookie: I have seen her duel with astounding fervor and passion. * Whipped Cream Cookie: A brilliant performer and true genius of ballet. * Milk Cookie: Red could also be a suiting color for you. * Raspberry Mousse Cookie: Him? He merely watches me dance on stage, every day. Updates Bug Fixes Trivia *Rose Cookie is the one hundredth Cookie in Cookie Run: OvenBreak, not including the two Special collaboration characters Mimmy and Hello Kitty. *Rose Cookie's liked gift may be a mistake, as both her hint and response to the gift make little sense. **The Cookie released right before her, Raspberry Mousse Cookie, also has the same liked gift, so it may have been a mistake in pasted code.